Episode 5: Call Me Bessie!/Teapot/Hornswiggle
The fifth episode of Random! Cartoons. 'Call Me Bessie' Created by Diane Kredensor and Dana Galin Directed by Yvette Kaplan 'Synopsis' Happy-go-lucky cow Bessie decides that the perfect way to spend a day is to drag her paranoid elephant friend Al to scuba diving lessons. When the duo get lost in shark-infested waters, their underwater survival skills are put to the test. 'Voice Cast' 'Production notes / Changes' This short was created by Diane Kredensor and Dana Galin. Diane did the storyboard and Yvette Kapolan directed the short. The oversea animation was directed by Dong Soo Lee. 'Trivia' 'Teapot' Created by Greg Eagles, under the art direction of Dahveed Kolodny-Nagy Directed by Robert Alvarez 'Synopsis' Teapot is an 11 year-old boy determined to become a superstar rapper. Only one problem. When he tries to rap he can't find a beat with a map...cause the boy ain't got no rhythm! 'Voice Cast' 'Production notes / Changes' Teapot was the creation of voice artist Greg Eagles, known for his work on The Grim Reaper on The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy. He teamed up with Flash animator Dahveed Kologdy-Nagy to pitch the idea to Teapot and it got the green-light. Greg Eagles wrote the concept, script music score, songs and voice direction, while Dahveed did the character and art designs. Unlike most of Dahveed's projects, this short was oversea animated traditionally at Wang Film instead of Flash, even though he made the character models in Flash before their clean up models came. It was storyboarded by Alex Almaguer, who also worked on Billy & Mandy, which may be the reason why both shows look a bit similar. Greg himself did many of the voices in the short, including the star. Robert Alvarez directed the short. Nickelodeon did not pick the series up but a Teapot! animatic opening sequence was made and a failed Kickstarter / Indiegogo for a proposed iPad game entitled "Teapot! Rap it Up!" were created. The series still has not been picked up. 'Trivia' *The alarm clock that Teapot destroyed is based on famous singer James Brown, and was even credited as such in the short. 'Hornswiggle' Created by Jerry Beck Directed by Rich Arons 'Synopsis' HORNSWIGGLE was produced as part of Fred Seibert's "Random Cartoons" series for Nickelodeon. HORNSWIGGLE is a rhinoceros who longs for fun and adventure. In the pilot, he decides to become the sidekick of the jungle hero Zan-Tar. Despite a restraining order, Hornswiggle tries his best to assist his favorite jungle hero - ultimately sending him to the jungle hospital. 'Voice Cast' 'Production notes / Changes' This series was created and developed by animation historian Jerry Beck which got picked for Random! Cartoons. The short was directed by Rich Arons. Bill Burnett, creator of Dr. Froyd's Funny Farm, score the music for this short. The animation style is a homage to Gene Deitch's limited style. Originally, it was suppose to be a Terrytoon's Sidney the Elephant revival short, but due to copyright issues, Jerry made his own original character based on Sidney. The short was also co-produced by Gang of Seven Animation, an animation company that Arons was a part of, and as such, the film was co-produced and voice directed by the studio's head, Tom Tataranowicz. 'Trivia' *The art style is based on Gene Deitch's work since Jerry Beck is friends with him. *Zantar is an obvious parody of Tarzan. Category:The Random! Cartoons Wiki